Large earthworking machines, such as tractor-scrapers, oftentimes utilize auxiliary engines to provide the tractive effort required for various earthworking operations. Such engines, requiring routine inspection and servicing to maintain optimum performance capabilities, are normally disposed in elevated relationship on a rearward end of such tractor-scrapers. Access to such engines is normally provided by suitably positioned ladders, handrails and/or platforms. Retractible ladders, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,337, are oftentimes used to facilitate such access and exhibit a self-storing capability to prevent damage to the ladder and possible injury to a workman.